Minecraft Chat Room
by 2000ale
Summary: We all know what happens when you play the game. But what happens when you log off? Apparently, your favorite iconic Minecraft characters log in. Join us as we see what would happen if Minecraft had chat rooms. Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.
1. Creepers and Chaos

**This is my first story, so don't be too hard on me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

**Steve logged in.**

**Creeper logged in.**

**Steve: **You again! I thought I killed you!

**Creeper:** You thought you were the only one who could respawn?

**Steve:** Yeah, I did actually.

**Creeper: **Oh.

**Creeper logged off.**

**Steve: **Well, this is awkward.

**Steve logged off.**


	2. Squids and Star Wars

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does. I don't own Star Wars either, Disney does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

**Steve logged in.**

**Steve: **Hey, where is everybody?

**SkythekidRS logged in.**

**Sky: **My name is Sky and welcome to Minecraft!

**Steve: **Um, Hi?

**Sky: **Not you! I'm recording a video for my YouTube channel!

**Squid logged in.**

**Steve: *Face palms* **Hey look a squid!

**Sky: **Where? I must defeat the squid menace!

**Squid: **Come and get me!

**SkythekidRS logged off.**

**Squid logged off.**

**Steve: **Well, that was weird.

**Steve:** ***Stomach growls*** Boy am I hungry!

**Pig logged in.**

**Steve: **Come here pig! I'm hungry!

**Pig: **Oink!

**Pig logged off.**

**Steve logged off.**

**A small massacre later…**

**Steve logged on.**

**Steve: *Sighs contentedly*. **That's better.

**Steve: **Say, I wonder how Sky's battle is doing.

**SkythekidRS logged in.**

**Squid logged in.**

**Squid: **You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as CaptainSparklez did.

**Squid: **There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. Sky, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power.

**Squid:** Join me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to Minecraftia.

**Sky:** I'll never join you!

**Squid:** If only you knew the power of the squid side! CaptainSparklez never told you what happened to your father.

**Sky:** He told me enough, he told me you killed him!

**Squid:** No, _I_ am your father.

**Sky:** Really?

**Squid:** No.

**Sky: **Oh.

**Sky:** Can we just go back to fighting and forget you ever said that?

**Squid:** Agreed.

**SkythekidRS logged off.**

**Squid logged off.**

**Steve:** They realize I'm still here, right?

**Steve: *Sighs* **Whatever.

**Steve logged off.**


	3. Lunatics and Lucky Breaks Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in a week guys, I do have a life besides writing fanfics for you people to enjoy. Still, to make up for it, I've added a brief Antvenom appearance. So anyway, may you all be attacked by squids, and back to the fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

**Steve logged in.**

**SkythekidRS logged in.**

**Sky: **Hey, have we met before?

**Steve: **Oh yeah! You were that lunatic raving about squids!

**Sky: **Hey! Squid are evil!

**Steve: *Rolls eyes* **Of course they are! And so are cows!

**Antvenom logged in.**

**Antvenom: **Finally, someone who agrees with me!

**Steve: **What? I don't-

**Steve: *Pinches nose*** I'm getting a migraine.

**Antvenom logged off.**

**Sky:** By the way, I'm Sky!

**Steve:** Steve.

**Creeper logged in.**

**Creeper: **Hey, guysss!

**Sky: **Aaaahhhh! Creepeer!

**SkythekidRS logged off.**

**Creeper: **Why does everyone run away?!

**Creeper: **OhGod, I am so angry right now I could just explode!

**Zombie logged in.**

**Skeleton logged in.**

**Zombie: **Braaaaiiiiinnnnzzzz.

**Skeleton: **What Zombie said! Creeper, you have to calm down!

**Creeper:** ***Takes a couple of deep breathes*** Okay, I'm good.

**Steve: **Thank God!

**Skeleton: **Not this bozo again!

**Zombie: *Gurgles angrily***

**Steve: **What did I do now?!

**Skeleton: **You fed my leg to a wolf!

**Steve:** You mean Rex? Well, I had to tame him somehow!

**SkythekidRS logged in.**

**Sky:** What did I miss?


	4. Lunatics and Lucky Breaks Part 2

**Hey guys! I've finally decided to create a steady update schedule! I will update this fanfic every Sunday night. However, it will most likely show up by at least Monday morning due to the posting delay (it usually takes at least four hours for a fanfic to show an update). By the way, it's recommended you read Part 1 first, as this cuts right smack dab where I left off. Anyway, back to the fanfic, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

**Skeleton: **What did you miss? Oh nothing really, except for the fact Creeper almost exploded because of you!

**Sky: **What did I do now?!

**Steve: **Why am I getting déjà vu here?

**Skeleton: *Holds head and groans*** Why is it that every time I'm near humans I get a migraine?

**Sky:** How is that even possible?

**Steve: *Motions at Sky*. **With this guy you always get a migraine!

**Sky: **You mean Creeper?

**Creeper: **Hey!

**Zombie:** I'm a zombie and even I got that!

**Everyone: *Stares at Zombie***

**Steve: **Well, I was not expecting that.

**Everyone:** Agreed.

**Authors Note: Next chapter I will try to write the chapter in normal format (as in they all be meeting face to face). The reason is that chat format breaks the rules of the site. I will still occasionally be writing a chat format chapter to keep up with the actual name of the story, but for the most part I will be trying to stick to the site rules. May you all be attacked by squids, and goodbye.**


	5. Strolls and Shocked Silences

**Hey guys! Chapter 5 is finally up! So anyway, back to the fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

Steve and Sky were taking a peaceful nighttime stroll since they had bumped into each other at the market that evening.

"-So I was like 'Come at me, Bro!' and he just stood there like I was crazy," chattered Steve, in the middle of telling a story to Sky.

"Believe me, I did the same thing and got the same reaction," answered Sky, and they both cracked up.

All of a sudden, they crashed into Zombie, Skeleton, and Creeper.

"Die humans!" yelled Skeleton, not realizing it was Steve and Sky.

They both drew their swords, Steve a rather familiar iron one (read my other story, All That Glitters, to get the reference) and Sky with his typical golden sword. Steve looked at Sky.

"Gold, really?" asked Steve incredulously.

"Its butter!" screamed Sky angrily.

"Oh! It's you people again!" Skeleton shouted in realization.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" Steve responded sarcastically.

` "I think you mean CaptainSparklez," interjected Sky, once again clueless to the looming fight.

Everyone stared at Sky, once again amazed at his cluelessness. The first one to break the disbelieving silence was Creeper.

"You know, if I had hands I'd face palm right now," interrupted Creeper and everyone nodded, still not taking their eyes off of Sky.

"Um guys, can you stop now?" inquired Sky at their continued staring. "It's kind of creeping me out."

At that, everyone was broken out of their shocked trance.

"So, what do we do now?" questioned Creeper.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" shouted Sky triumphantly.

As soon as Sky said that, everyone groaned, knowing, one way or another, the youtuber would somehow manage to persuade all them into doing it.

**And that was Chapter 5. By the way, post in the comments the truths and the dares you would like me to use for next chapter. Peace out, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**-2000ale**


	6. Truth or Dare Part 1

**Hey guys! Chapter 6 is up! I would like to thank all of you who submitted truth and/or dares in the comments. Bye the way, I have decided to make the truth or dare segment of this story into three or four parts. So anyway, don't forget to review, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

Just as predicted, Sky had managed to talk everyone into playing. He had gotten Steve there by simply bugging him until he had finally said yes. However, the hostile mobs were an entirely different game altogether. For Creeper, he threatened to go and get his flint and steel. Obviously, Creeper immediately agreed to play. For Zombie, he bribed him with a year's supply of pork chops, which Sky swore "tasted just like brains". And finally, for Skeleton, Sky blackmailed him, saying he would tell Creeper about the time Skeleton accidentally shot him in the butt with an arrow and lied, saying it was Steve.

Anyway, the next evening they were all in a circle arguing about who was going to go first.

"Me first! Me first!" shouted Sky.

"No!" everyone screamed in response, knowing full well of the crazy things Sky was already formulating within his mind.

"How about I go first?" tentatively asked Creeper, remembering all of the tense arguing that had occurred before Sky's childish interjection had them finally agreeing on something for once.

Everyone more or less agreed, fully aware that Creeper was the most mature out of all of them.

"Sky, truth or dare?" questioned Creeper.

"Dare," replied Sky.

"I dare you to kiss a squid!" yelled Creeper.

Well apparently, Creeper was not as mature as they had thought. Sky gazed at Creeper with a look of horror before stalking off to go find a squid. It was Steve's turn next. No one liked the devious look that entered his face as he thought of who to pick.

"Skeleton, truth or dare?" asked Steve, smirking evilly.

"Truth," responded Skeleton, afraid of what Steve would do if he picked dare.

Steve's leer didn't deter in the slightest. Rather, it became wider.

"What was the most embarrassing moment of your life? Or death, I guess?" drawled Steve.

But before anyone could groan in response to Steve's disappointing answer, Sky ran into the clearing covered in squid ink and, strangely, lipstick. He collapsed on the ground in a fetal position and began to sob uncontrollably. Everyone just stared in a bizarre mix of shock, confusion, and guilt. Steve was the first to speak.

"Uh, Sky? Are you okay?" inquired Steve, a bit horrified to see the happy-go-lucky youtuber in such a state.

"Never again," choked out Sky. "Never again."


	7. Truth or Dare Part 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 7 is up! Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does.**

Minecraft Chat Room

Everyone just awkwardly watched as Sky blubbered on the ground while Steve tried to calm him down. They all eventually broke out of their stupor to decide who would next.

"It's my turn," said Skeleton, remembering they were going counterclockwise as they sat in a circle. "I was sitting next to Steve."

No one argued at Skeleton's logic. They were too busy worrying about what the truth or dare the person who went would say.

"Creeper, truth or dare?" asked Skeleton.

"Dare," replied Creeper timidly.

"I dare you to blow up Steve," challenged Skeleton.

Steve, who had long since realized it was no use trying to console Sky seeing as he didn't happen to have any "butter" on him, was sitting with his back to nearby oak tree. As soon as he heard Skeleton's dare, Steve went ramrod straight in terror. He then most likely would have for his life, had Skeleton not thought it was the optimal time to fasten Steve to the old oak. Let's just say Steve was going to have holes in his favorite outfit for a while. Luckily, Steve was unhurt.

Creeper just sighed, walked over to Steve, and promptly exploded. However, when Creeper exploded, he and Steve heard a yell. They saw someone who obviously for some reason decided that the particular tree Steve was clinging onto for dear life was the perfect place for a snooze fall flat on their face. Realizing some innocent dude was about to get caught in the crossfire, Creeper stopped in mid-detonation.

Fortunately for Steve, at that point he had only had his eyebrows and hair a bit singed at the edges. Ripping the arrows out of his t-shirt and jeans, Steve cautiously crept up to the man, who looked to be unconscious. Getting closer, Steve could see the striking similarities between him and the man. The memories hit like a brick wall. Steve backed away in terror.

Meanwhile, the mysterious man began to stir. He groaned, holding his head.

"Can't a guy take a nap for once without having a near-death experience?" he complained to no one in particular, still keeping his head down.

The guy then looked up, revealing a pair of startling white eyes. Everyone looked in shock and fear, even Sky. All of them wanted to move, but were basically glued to the spot in absolute terror.

"Oh crap," cursed Steve with wide eyes.

"We're dead," agreed everyone else in horror.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well? How did you guys like it? Be sure to tell me in the comments. See you guys later, and may you all be attacked by squids.**

**-2000ale**


End file.
